


Common Interest

by coockie8



Series: Rick/Merle/Daryl [8]
Category: The Walking Dead - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Daryl, Cock Slut, Daddy Kink, Daryl Dixon Smut, Dixoncest, Implied Daryl Dixon/Shane Walsh, Implied Relationships, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Master/Pet, Minor Daryl Dixon/Glenn Rhee, One Shot, Public Humiliation, Rickyl, Shameless Smut, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-30
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-19 09:26:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2383247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coockie8/pseuds/coockie8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merle's been back with the group for about 3 days and Daryl feels like getting back to 'normal' with his brother. Rick stumbles upon their little kink in the boiler room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Common Interest

**Author's Note:**

> Basically a one-shot I wrote on my phone on the bus. Hope you guys like it.

It had been about 3 days since Merle had been in ‘welcomed’ back into the prison and things were going exactly as Daryl had expected…… Horribly. Daryl rubbed his temples in attempt to will away the headache that had been caused by Rick and Merle's current screaming match.

"Hey, could you 2 not argue for 10 minutes?"

He groaned. They both stopped and looked at him; Rick gave him an apologetic look, Merle scoffed and stormed off. Daryl sighed and stood up

"Merle, wait,"

He whimpered apologetically while heading after him. Rick grabbed his arm

"You don’t have to go after him, ya know,"

He stated. Daryl shrugged

"No, I do; it ain’t his fault,"

He defended before pulling away from Rick and heading after Merle. Daryl headed down into the boiler room and walked over to Merle

"Hey… Sorry, about before,"

He muttered awkwardly. Merle shrugged

"What the hell are you apologizin’ for?"

He snapped. Daryl flinched before shrugging

"I don’t know; jus’ thought you were mad, is all,"

He explained. Merle scoffed

"Yer an idiot,"

He scolded. Daryl let a shy smile slip as he leaned against the wall Merle was perched against. They didn’t say anything, but to Daryl they didn’t have to. He was just happy to finally have his brother back, he bit his lip; he was back, but they weren’t back to normal just yet. Daryl looked up at Merle as he chewed his lower lip. Merle cocked an eyebrow at him

"What’chu want?"

He asked. Daryl rubbed his thighs together as his member grew stiff in his jeans

"I think you know what I want,"

He purred. Merle cocked an eyebrow again before smirking

"You horny little slut,"

He chuckled before putting his arms on either side of Daryl’s head

"I been back fer 3 days; was beginnin’ to wonder if you’d replaced me,"

He purred next to Daryl’s ear while pushing his much larger shaft against Daryl’s; still large, but smaller one. The younger Dixon whimpered

"C-could never replace you, Big Brother,”

He whimpered pitifully. Merle chuckled

"Gonna have to punish you fer soundin’ so damn pathetic,"

He growled before nipping Daryl’s ear. The younger male yelped slightly while jerking his hips against Merle.

"Y-yessir, I been naughty, I deserve to be punished,"

He whimpered. Merle snickered

"Naughty, huh? How you been naughty?"

He hissed. Daryl licked his lips to wet them

"Th-thought you were dead,"

He started. Merle nipped his neck

"Go on,"

He urged. Daryl chewed his lip nervously; not sure how Merle was going to take this. He’d been possessive at the best of times back then, and Daryl knew for a fact he was in a really bad mood right now.

"S-slept with Shane…. And Glenn…… And Rick,"

He admitted; feeling horribly slutty. Merle didn’t respond at first; which scared Daryl, but then he pulled back with a mischievous grin

"Guess I’ll just have to remind ya who ya belong to then, won’t I?"

He purred. A jolt of pleasure shot down Daryl’s spine and he knew what Merle wanted

"Yes Master,"

He whimpered submissively. Merle smirked and tugged on Daryl’s shirt

"Strip, boy,"

He ordered. Daryl moaned at his brothers demanding tone and did as instructed.

"You gonna punish me, Master?"

He wondered. Merle smirked and ran his fingers down Daryl’s stomach; causing the younger male to shudder slightly.

"I have to; can’t have you thinkin’ you can do whatever the hell you want,"

He purred. Daryl bit his lip and smiled

"Of course Master,"

He purred. Merle smirked and tugged Daryl’s hair

"Kneel, slut,"

He commanded. Daryl whimpered and dropped to his knees; legs spread and hands behind his back. He leaned forward and rubbed his cheek against the bulge in his brothers’ jeans. Merle smirked

"Good boy; so eager to please,"

He rasped. Daryl moaned at the raspy tone and had to fight to not touch himself. Merle stepped back; causing Daryl to almost fall over, Merle laughed.

"Stay here; I’ll be right back,"

He assured before turning. Daryl’s eyes widened and he whimpered, Merle flashed him a quick smirk before jangling the keys

"I snuck them from Rick; don’t worry, I’ll lock the door,"

He assured. The dread bubbling up in Daryl’s chest died down a little but he was still uncomfortable with being left alone. Merle left the room to get whatever it was he needed, Daryl looked to the floor; not daring to move from his position, he was in enough trouble as it was. His erection twitched and Daryl bit his lip; if he touched himself just a little, Merle would never know. He brought his hands in front of him and wrapped one around his shaft; jerking quickly. He moaned at the sensation and wiggled his hips slightly; whimpering his brother’s name. He was so lost my in his activities that he didn’t hear the door unlock then open. Merle leaned against the door frame and cocked an eyebrow; twirling a leather sex collar around his index finger

"Havin’ fun, slut?"

He cooed. Daryl’s eyes snapped open and he immediately removed his hands from himself

"I’m sorry Master; I... I couldn’t help myself,”

He stammered his apology. Merle smirked

"Did I tell ya to stop?"

He purred. Daryl bit his lip and blushed; if there was one thing that embarrassed the hell out of him, it was any kind of public humiliation. That included masturbating for someone. He swallowed thickly and wrapped his hand around his shaft again; resuming his earlier ministrations. He whimpered and humped against his hand

"M-Merle,"

He gasped. Said man snickered and walked up to him; kneeling down to clasp the collar around Daryl’s neck. The younger male purred delightedly; he’d always loved the collar. It was a physical representation of Merles ownership over him. He continued to stroke himself, even when his body started to quake from the oncoming orgasm

"M-Master, I-I’m gonna cum,"

He mewled; erratically humping into time with his strokes. Merle smirked

"Alright, that’s enough; stop,"

He ordered. Daryl’s eyes widened and his strokes slowed before he stopped and put his hands behind his back; pelvis and balls aching from the denial of his orgasm. Merle clipped a cock ring around the base of Daryl’s shaft

"Just to make sure you don’t cum without permission,"

He teased. Daryl whimpered but didn’t complain; he knew better than that. He panted heavily and stared up at Merle

"I-is this my punishment, Master?"

He asked warily. Merle smirked

"It’s yer punishment fer sleepin’ with Glenn,"

He stated. Daryl whimpered

"I… I’m gonna get 3 punishments? "

He stammered. Merle smirked

"4 actually; I still have to punish you fer touchin’ what’s mine,"

He purred while gripping Daryl’s erection and squeezing. A high pitched yelped escaped Daryl’s throat at the feeling.

"Oh~, y-yes Master~,"

He nearly squealed. Merle smirked; it had been quite some time, but Daryl seemed to have retained most of his training. Daryl wiggled on spot slightly when Merle continued to slowly stroke his restricted erection.

"M-Master, please, I’m sorry; I won’t touch yer property ever again~,"

He mewled while bucking into Merle's hand. Merle smirked down at him and pulled his hand away.

"Good; you’d best remember that this time,"

He purred while standing

"Up. Bend over the table,"

He ordered. Daryl did as ordered; tripping slightly before bending over the table and looking back at Merle. Said man stood behind him

"I might spank you; but it wouldn’t be much of a punishment, since you love it so much,"

He slapped Daryl’s ass to emphasize what he meant. Daryl arched his back and cried out; jerking his hips forward before sticking his ass out more. He quickly realized what he’d just done a blushed a deep crimson; hiding his face in his hands. Merle chuckled

"Point proven,"

He teased. He bent over Daryl to run his tongue along one of the scars; Daryl mewled and wiggled his hips slightly

"Th-That feels weird,"

He whimpered. Merle smiled; rubbing his denim covered erection against Daryl’s bare backside. The younger male whimpered

"Master, please,"

He begged. Merle smirked and pulled away to slapped Daryl’s ass again. He continued to spank him with growing force; just enjoying the string of erotic noises that poured from his younger brother’s mouth. Daryl clawed at the wooden table he bent over

"M-Master it’s starting to sting,"

He whimpered; now trying to move his hips forward and away from the spanking. Merle grabbed his hips

"Stop movin’!"

He snapped. Daryl flinched at the harsh tone but did as he was told. Merle didn’t stop until tears were falling from Daryl’s eyes and he cried out

"Master, please stop, I’m sorry; I’ll be good,"

He nearly sobbed after a particularly hard smack. Normally, Daryl wasn’t permitted to beg Merle to stop a punishment, but it hurt so much, he couldn’t help it. Merle gently rubbed the deep red welts on Daryl’s backside

"Ya learned yer lesson?"

He asked. Daryl nodded his head frantically

"Yes, I’m sorry I slept with Shane,"

He whimpered; he knew the punishment for the sleeping with Rick would be much worse than a rough spanking. Merle moved back to lean against the wall; admiring his handy work. Daryl’s ass was bright red and already starting to bruise from the harsh spanking.

"Up,"

He ordered. Daryl did as commanded and straightened before walking over to Merle; who took note of his slight limp. Merle smirked at that

"Good pet,"

He soothed. Daryl smiled warmly as he stared at the ground; not permitted to make eye contact with his Master. Merle casually sauntered passed him and over to the closed door of the boiler room; pulling it open. Daryl visibly tensed

"I know how much you love public humiliation,”

He teased. Daryl looked up at him

"M-Master……"

He silently pleaded for a different punishment; any other punishment. Hell, he’d take a whipping over this. Merle walked back over and gently traced his fingers down Daryl’s spine; the younger male shivered at the touch.

"Just imagine it; anybody could walk in, at any moment,"

He purred. Daryl whimpered and began to shake

"P-please, anything else,"

He begged. Merle gently slapped his cheek; he was never rough with Daryl’s face.

"Are ya tryin’ to weasel out of a punishment?"

He hissed. Daryl swallowed thickly

"N-no, Master,"

He sighed; knowing not to push the matter further, this was going to be his punishment and there was no changing that, so he might as well get used to it. Merle smiled

"That’s what I thought,"

He purred. Daryl bit his lower lip and whimpered, Merle wasn’t really doing anything; just stalking around him, like a predator with its prey. Finally he reached out to touch the scars on Daryl’s back; another form of punishment. Daryl didn’t like them being touched; they felt weird and brought up unwelcome memories.  
"You’ve been very bad, haven’t you?"

Merle's voice was dripping lust. Daryl nodded

"Yes Master,"

He agreed. Merle dragged his finger down Daryl’s swollen erection; it was an angry red, bordering on purple. Daryl let out a throaty moan; hoping it wouldn’t carry and that nobody happened to be patrolling. Merle snickered

"Then you agree you deserve to be punished?"

He asked flippantly. Daryl nodded

"Yes Master,”

He agreed. Merle smirked and leaned next to his ear

"Good boy,"

He breathed. Daryl shivered and spared a quick glance up at Merle

"Are ya goin’ to take me, Master?"

He wondered eagerly. Merle smirked

"I intend too,"

He assured. Daryl sighed contently when Merle began to pet the soft hair behind his ear

"On yer knees,"

He ordered softly. Daryl dropped to his knees and stared at the bulge in Merles pants; it then dawned on him that Merle had walked through the prison with a raging erection after being with his brother. Daryl blushed deeply and prayed no one noticed. Merle smirked and ran his fingers through Daryl’s hair

"Get me outta my pants,"

He ordered. Daryl knew better than to use his hands, he leaned forward and pulled Merles jeans until the button popped open then he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. He was pleased to see Merle had neglected to wear underwear today; he glanced up at his brother as he gently licked the head. Merle chuckled

"Get me good ‘n wet, boy,"

He ordered. Daryl gladly complied by taking Merle half way into his mouth and sucking happily on the heated flesh. The older Dixon tightened his grip on his brothers hair and tugged gently

"Such a good boy,"

He praised. Daryl moaned happily as he took Merle the rest of the way into his mouth; slipping him into him throat and gagging slightly. Merle stroked his hair affectionately

"Careful baby; don’t hurt yerself,"

He soothed. Daryl sucked harder and bobbed his head; Merle let his head fall back as he groaned

"So who liked their dick sucked; douche bag, chink, or officer friendly?"

He panted. Daryl pulled off to lick the slit before sucking on the tip

"I won’t deny I was quite fond of ‘em,"

Rick’s voice sounded in the room. Daryl choked on Merles shaft and pulled away to look back at Rick in horror. Merle gently pet his hair

"I didn’t tell you stop,"

He purred. Daryl looked up at him; uncertain. Merle nodded assuringly, Daryl took a deep breath and ran his tongue along Merles shaft before taking it back into his mouth. Rick walked into the boiler room and stood behind Daryl

"Now I know why he’s so good,"

He commented. Merle gasped and thrusted into Daryl’s mouth

"Alright; enough,"

He purred. Daryl pulled off Merles shaft and looked up at him

"Master?"

He whimpered; glancing over his shoulder at Rick. Said man looked down at Daryl with lust filled eyes. Daryl shivered at the glance and looked up at Merle; who looked like he was deep in thought.

"Bend over the table,"

He ordered. Daryl nodded and did as he was ordered, Merle locked eyes with Rick

"He gets loud; he’ll need somethin’ in his mouth,"

He informed. Rick smirked and walked over to the table to stand in front of Daryl. The younger male glanced up at him and licked his lips as Rick undid his pants; pulling his erection out and rubbing the head against Daryl’s full, wet lips. Daryl whimpered and opened his mouth; allowing Rick to thrust in. He sucked thoroughly and shivered in delight when he felt Merle push his lips to his entrance. Rick watched Merle rim Daryl and smirked at the expression of pure delight on his face from the feeling.

“You really seem to like that,"

He muttered. Daryl made a noise that sounded like he agreeing as he pushed his hips back against Merles face, the older Dixon pulled away and stood up to position himself at Daryl’s entrance before pushing in. Daryl pulled off of Rick and yelped slightly

"S-so big,"

He whimpered. Merle smirked and reached forward to push Daryl’s head back towards Ricks cock. The younger male gladly took the heated flesh back into his mouth. Merle only then began to thrust in and out of Daryl. Said mans eyes watered when Merle began to move before he was ready, but he continued sucking hungrily on Ricks cock. His voice hit a high keen when Merle struck his sweet spot; Rick groaned at the vibrations and tugged on Daryl’s hair. Merle leaned forward and kissed Daryl’s shoulder blade before pulling him off Ricks cock

"You wanna cum?"

He panted. Daryl’s cock twitched at the simple word and he nodded his head frantically

"Oh god, yes, Master, please~!!"

He nearly screamed. Rick stroked his shaft in time with Merles brutal thrusts into Daryl. The smaller male was begging and pleading for Merle to let him cum; sexually frustrated tears streaming down his deeply flushed cheeks. Merle smirked and reached under Daryl to stroke his restricted shaft. Daryl let out a choked sobbed

"Master… Daddy, please~!!"

He begged. Merle and Rick locked eyes; both judging each other’s respective title, before Merle smirked and unclasped the cock ring. He looked back up at Rick with a mischievous grin; one which Rick returned

"Go on, Slut; cum,"

They said in unison. Daryl tensed and let out a loud cry that could pass as a scream when he finally came. Not a moment after he came Rick released all over his face and Merle filled him up from behind. Daryl shuddered from the feeling and fell to his knees; panting heavily. Merle chuckled and put himself back in his pants before dressing Daryl; who was nearly unconscious. Rick put himself away and looked at Merle

"Need help; that can’t be easy with only 1 hand,"

He pointed out. Merle pulled away and nodded

"Yeah,"

He agreed. Rick knelt down and finished dressing Daryl before standing back up. Merle smirked and hoisted Daryl up like a bride; he looked back at Rick once at the door

"That was fun, Daddy; we’ll have to do it again sometime,"

He teased before leaving. Rick groaned at the jolt of pleasure that shot up his spine when Merle called him ‘Daddy’. Oh yes; they would definitely have to do that again.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fun. There might be a 'sequel' of sorts depending on my mood, but it won't be another chapter.
> 
> Please don't comment on my writing style; I'm aware it's odd. I don't need you to tell me that.


End file.
